When love finds you
by BananaBusOo
Summary: When Joe is afraid to end up alone. How will the new girl in the WWE change that for him. Will they work? Will they even try? RomanxOC pairing. Will contain adult content
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the beginning of my new story, let me know what you think I do not own any of the names nor people. I only own my OC- Banana**

 _Joe sat across the table from Jon and Colby in the cafateria. He let out a noticable sigh, catching both the other mens attentions._

 _"What's wrong bro?" Jon asked noticing the blank exspression on his brothers face. "Yeah! You haven't touched your plate, and that is pretty uncommon for you." Colby let out with a chuckle_

 _Joe looked up making eye contacts with Colby to let him know he wasn't in the mood for jokes at the moment._

 _"Woah, calm down big guy, I was just trying to make it less akward. So you gonna tell us what's wrong or do we have to beat it out of you?" asked Colby_

 _Jon just nodded in agreement as they both waited for an answer._

 _Finally with a big groan, Joe spoke up "Lately things have just been bothering me"_

 _"As in? Big things? Life changing things? what things?" Cobly asking a million questions a minute._

 _Joe once again let out a sigh before beginning to exsplain. "I've been thinking a lot, about how im 29 divorced and miserable. I don't have anyone to share my life with but my baby girl. I guess in all actuality i'm just_ _lonely_ _._

 _Colby and Jon sat speachless for a moment before speaking._

 _"Then change it then" Jon spoke out._

 _"Yeah dude, there are plenty of chicks in the world looking for a Samoan god." Colby chimes in._

 _"We could help you look dude, anything for our brother."_

 _*Joe Rolling eyes* Thinking about the crazy woman Jon would attempt to hook him up with. "Yeah, i suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."_

 _Sitting in a bar, Alyssa Cambrie taps her feet to her drunken friends singing to the karoke._

 _"Bitchhhh, why aren't you up here with us? Why everytime we come out here you sit here and act shy. Get up and dance, talk to guys, something!" Aj Lee, Lyssas best friend of several years yells out to her._

 _"I just don't wanna talk to anybody Aj, i want commitment and shit. Also i definetly don't wanna meet some guy at the Bar!" Lyssa yelled loud enough for her friend to hear it._

 _"Anyway, i have my debut tomorrow i don't want to do anything to fuck it up! I need to be leaving anyway. I need sleep._

 _Aj sighed and gave Alyssa a nod. "Lets get out of here, Phils probably worried anyway._

 _With that, the girls grab their things and leave._

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _"Lyssa GET UP" Aj says while jumping up and down. "We have to get you to the arena!"_

 _"Whh- what time is it?" Alyssa says in a horse tone, rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

 _"Time for you to get up! We have to go!" Aj says a little louder._

 _Rushing to get up and get dressed, Alyssa throws on her outfit for the day. Puts on makeup and straightens her long blue dyed hair. She grabs a banana and her and Aj make their way out the door._

 _ **The Arena**_

 _Joe begins walking into the building, looking for Jon and Colby. As he walks through the doors, Alyssa and Aj pull into the parking lot. Both nervous and jumpy, she has no clue what today has in store for her before her big debut tonight._

 _Searching around, Joe finally found Jon. "Hey bruthaaa, any luck on your woman search 2015?"_

 _Joe quickly responds "Nah, it's like everyone i run into only wants me to be famous. The divas who want me have been through 99% of the roster and just want to say they have a big shot boyfriend._

 _"Fuck em" Jon says with a grin. "Those bitches wouldn't know a good guy if it came and bit them on their asses."_

 _Just as Joe got ready to respond to him. Alyssa walks past with Aj laughing and goofing around to calm her nerves._

 _"Who is THAT?" Joe says trying to point just enough for Jon to see her, yet she wouldn't see him doing so._

 _Jon looks over at the girl "Ohh, thats the new girl Mellissa, Marissa, Alyssa yeah Alyssa that's her name. She's set to debut tonight. Hot girl, yet she seems a little shy and if you know me you know that I DON'T do shy."_

 _Joe rolls his eyes "Hot? She's gorgeous, different style. Pretty smile, the whole package!"_

 _"The whole package huh?" Jon exclaims. "Well why don't you go over and introduce yourself?"_

 _"Hmm probably because im not a creep, i don't want to scare her away. Joe says, "Anyway, the bosses need me so ill catch up with you later."_

 _"Later" Jon sends him off with a wave._


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa stared at the tall Samoan. Starting from his feet, eyes wondering up to his face. Aj looks up and sees the glimmer in her friends eyes.

"He's single ya know" Snapping Alyssa away from her trance .

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Lyssa said snapping back into reality.

"Uhm, i can see clearly you've taken an interest in a specific someone" Aj says whilst pointing to the large man.

"Oh, no. I was just, I mean. Okay hes hot Aj. To hot for someone like me. He wouldn't waste his breath on me."

"Says who? It's been six months and you're still letting things Jax said get to you?"

Little did many know, Alyssa was down on herself since her last boyfriend Jax. Truthfully he was the reason many of things happened. She became depressed, she became scared of all men. Jax used to hit her constantly for anything she did. Breathing wrong, talking to men other than him. He made sure he was in charge. She was HIS property while they were together. He made sure that she knew that. Then one day she finally got away from him. Yet her mind was still constantly replaying everything that he said and did to her, over and over and over again.

The Next day.

"Jon! Get your ass over here NOW" Aj's voice rang out across the catering floor.

"Seriously! I have a few questions for you.!"

"What could you possibly want, you nutjob?" Jon stated sternly

"I need to know a few things about someone. For a friend" Aj says with a straight face.

"Well, it depends on A: Who the friends is and B: Who and what do you need to know about them?" Jon smiled and paused waiting for an answer from the short dark haired girl.

"I can't exactly tell you who my friend is, yet I CAN tell you that it involves your friend." Aj smiles back.

"Hmm, now what friend of mine could that be? Seeing that i only have 2, I'll have to narrow it down. Colby or Joe? Also, i only see you around here with 1 Perky ass, blue haired, short gorgeous girl. That'd be Miss Alyssa Cambrie. "

Aj's eyes widen at his sly comment. She then speaks up "If i tell you, you have to PROMISE me that you won't say anything to neither of the 2 people that i mention. Do you promise you dickhead?"

"Of course princess, now speak now or forever hold your peace." Jon laughed whole hearted-ly.

"Okay, so basically, Alyssa recently got out of a shitty place-"

"A Crazy house?" Jon yelled out surprised.

"No you jackass! A bad place meaning a bad relationship. She was in a crappy relationship, very abusive both physically and emotionally. She wants to find someone but she is terrified of what could come of a new relationship. Yet someone kinda caught her eye yesterday. You may be able to help."

"It depends on what jackass it is. I don't think she would want Colby seeing he's still getting over that dick pic scandal his scorned ex posted.." Jon poked fun at his bro

"Well it's not Colby.." Aj shyly said.

"Holy shit, she's got her eyes on the mega prize! I might be able to help" Jon smiles. "What do ya want to know?"

"Well.. He's single right? That's about it, oh and what is his type?"

"Well, at this point in his life he doesn't have a type. He's single as of the last time i checked.

"What do you mean at THIS point in his life?" Aj asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Well he's all scared he'll end up alone forever i guess. He's afraid it'll forever be him and his daughter. The usual mid life crisis shit." Jon said taking a sip of his shake

"So he's willing to use woman, showering them with fake love just so he doesn't end up alone?!" Aj now raising her voice.

"No, no. It's not like that. He actually wants love. He just, i don't know exactly how to put this. He just kinda wants to find the right girl.

"Ohh, why didn't you just say it like that in the first place. Instead of making me think he was a piece of shit or something!" Aj giggled a sigh of relief.

"Well my only question for you is , is she good in bed? Also is she good with kids, because Joes thinking he wants a huge family!" Jon busted out laughing

"I don't know about the bed thing, but i know she adores kids. She is with the whole big family thing herself."

"Well then i guess we just gatta put the puzzle together and hook em up!" Jon says aloud.

"If she gets hurt in this process, i'll kill the both of you." Aj says with a grin as she stands up and walks away.

Jon, and Joe sit in the hotel room. Joes mind travels to the gorgeous girl he saw earlier in the week. Wondering how he could possibly even get close to a girl of that stature.

"Why the fuck are you grinning dude?" Jon asked a little worried about his friend.

"Swear that you won't laugh at me if i tell you?"

"Swear, Scouts honor" Jon said as he held out his fingers.

"You weren't a scout bro"

"Shh, shut up! It helps to pick up chicks.. Anyway, spill it!"

"Alright, so that girl we saw, the hot one-"

"Alyssa?" Jon asked, cutting Joe off.

"Yes Alyssa.." Joe stated, kind of annoyed that his friend knew him entirely to well.

"What about her?"

"I don't know, i just wanna meet her or something. Literally, she's perfect. Bangin body, short, different then the rest." Joe says, seeming kinda embarresed.

"Well stop being a little bitch and talk to her or something,!"

"Orrr, you could take me to meet her. I mean, you're friends with Aj.. Maybe you could work some magic." Joe said in a low tone of voice. Hoping his friend would agree.

"Are you out of my fucking mind dude!"

"Im asking kindly, and that never happens."

Jon ruffles his brown hair into a mess before saying

"Whatever dude. Doesn't hurt to try.

And with that, Joe and Jon head towards the girls room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aj skips down the corridoor smiling to herself, thinking about the meeting her and jon had had a few days prior._

 _"So Lyss, got your eye on anyone around here?" Aj semi screams down the hall._

 _Alyssa looks up from her phone seeing Aj coming close to her._

 _" Where in the hell is this coming from? Also, why the hell are you smiling like a jackass?"_

 _"Oh nothinnng" Aj draws out forgetting that she should't be talking about any of the situation._

 _"But we have plans for tonight"_

 _Alyssa giggles a bit before speaking to her giggly, bubbly friend._

 _"And what exactly are our plans for tonight?"_

 _Aj hesitates for a moment before telling Lyssa the plans._

 _"Well, Jon invited us over for some beer and food and shit like that. Since you'll be Joes puppy for the next month or so, we figured that you should probably get to know him. Ya know?"_

 _Alyssas eyes widened, she knew that soon she would be valeting Joe, Following around like a lost puppy, hoping to boost her career. The hard part about that for Lyssa was, how in the hell do you valet someone you find absolutely gorgeous.._

 _"And what makes you two think that i want to get to know him? I just need him for my career.." Alyssa says quietly, trying to keep her cheeks from flushing to rosey red._

 _"Lyss, lets be real, i see the way you stair at him. Don't pretend you don't want to get to know_ _ **Little Joe.**_ _" Aj signals to her lower region._

 _Alyssa blushed a bit, hoping that Aj wouldn't notice. If only She had never mentioned to her that she found him attractive. Sometimes she forgot how loose lipped she could be._

 _"Earth to Alyssa!" Aj yelled out, snapping her from her thoughts._

 _"You need to be ready at 5. There are no excuses, it's happening bitch so just accept it.!" Aj smiled and walked away._

 _But not before yelling back._

 _"Wear something sexy, idk maybe just show up naked for him.!" Aj laughes a little harder then intended._

 _"Shut up! Im his valet, not his wife!" Alyssa giggles softly to herself before getting up and making her way back to her hotel room._

 _ **Joe and Alyssas Encounter.**_

 _Joe paced back and fourth, attempting to keep his thoughts straight._

 _"Dude, will you sit the fuck down, you're making ME nervous." Jon says in a harsh tone._

 _"I seriously just don't want her to think im some asshole, i know i come across and one but i don't wanna give her that impression." Joe says trying to calm his nerves._

 _"Here's a tip bro, Don't be a fucking asshole and it'll be fine." Jon says with a smirk._

 _"Thanks for being a natural dick bro"_

 _"Better to be a dick than look like one" Jon says laughing._

 _Just as their conversation ended, there was a barely audible knock at the door. Jon looks at Joe_

 _"Sooo you gonna get that, orr no?"_

 _Joe looks at his bro and flat out says_

 _"No, you do it"_

 _Jon stands up shaking his head_

 _"You're such a scary bitch for such a huge guy"_

 _Jon walks to the door and opens it, revealing a short blue haired Alyssa._

 _"Hey, uhh am i to early? Aj told me 5" Alyssa says quietly._

 _" Nope, you're just on time" Jon says with a soft smile._

 _"You look adorable" He says_

 _"I wasn't really going for adorable, but thank you Jon" She smiles up at him._

 _"So is Aj here yet?" She asks nervously._

 _"No, not yet. Yet im sure she'll be showing up soon." Joe finally stands up and speaks._

 _As he exstends his hand he speaks with a low growl in his voice_

 _" I'm Joe."_


	4. Damn it Aj

Alyssas eyes narrowed as she looked down. She extended her hand to shake Joes.

"Uhm, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alyssa... yet you can call me Lyssa.. Or just Lyss." She said in a soft tone.

Jon, noticing the fact they were both being awkward, and yells out.

"I'm Jon! You can all call me Daddy!"

Lyssa and Joe both laugh before making eye contact. Finally, Lyssa was speaking first.

"Uhm, I'm so glad I'm getting the chance to work with you. It'll be a nice experience.. I hope?" She says, trying not to blush over the mans large figure.

Joe looked down at the small woman and chuckled. "Like wise... Anytime I get to work with a beautiful woman, is a giant plus for me." He gives a smirk.

"Uhh, I'm not beautiful. Thank you for saying that though." She gave a half hearted smile and turned to Jon.

"By chance, did AJ tell you what time she'd be coming?" She asked nervously.

"Nah, but she said she'd be here. She's your friend sweetheart. Give her a text" Jon said with a small smirk.

Lyssa pulls out her phone, only to notice that she missed a few calls and texts from AJ. She opens the texts before calling her back.

"Lyss, I won't be able to make it tonight. Phil is pretty sick and I can't leave him alone. I know you'll be fine. Just make friends with them, I have faith that you'll catch his attention somehow! Love you babe! -Xoxo"

Lyssas face falls flat into a frown.

"Hey, everything okay?" Asked joe, seeming concerned.

"Yeah, you look like you just lost your dog." Jon said, with a bit less concern in his voice.

"Uhm, yeah.. I guess. Aj said she's not coming, Phils sick." She said with annoyance in her voice.

Joe chimes in, sounding a bit cheerful. "We'll have fun without her! You and I will be the two working together. Not the four of us!" He said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's start this friendship off right. Anyone down for a drink?" Asked Alyssa.

"I already started mixing! Who wants what?" Jon asked as he mixed all types of liquors. "I've always wanted to play bartender!"

Joe and Lyss give one another a smile. Then they give a smile to Jon, before placing their drink orders.

Joe takes out his phone to send a quick text before the drinking began.

"Hey, idk what you and Jon did or talked about. Yet, I'd like to thank you for staying home to let me get to know her. I knew you two were up to something ;-)"

Aj smiled at her phone and shot a text back.

"No problem, but Joe.. Promise me, if things start to take off... Just take care of her. She's a good girl, with some bad memories. She needs someone strong... ENJOY your night, and NO SEX! :) -xoxo"

Joe smiled before texting back.

"Can't make any promises, you haven't seen the outfit she's wearing.. Or, maybe you have. Either way, you have a good night too A."

He smiled as he went back to drinking with Jon and Lyssa.

In his head, all he could think was "God, there's no way a woman could be this gorgeous."


	5. Getting to know you

Lyss downed a drink, only looking up to see Joes eyes meet hers.

"You sure can take me down, for a tiny girl like yourself." Joe said, motioning to Lyss's drink.

"Well, I grew up around a lot of boys. Gatta learn to conform I guess." Lyss giggled.

"I mean, I'm not complaining. It's actually kinda cute." Joe mentally kicked himself for calling her drinking cute.

"Well, uh- thanks? I suppose." Lyss blushed and giggled.

How could she think that this giant man, calling her weird habits cute could be SOO attractive.

"No, no lyss! You cannot be falling over someone you don't even know! You know what happened last time!" Lyss screamed at herself mentally. Over and over again.

Just then, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong baby girl? Did we do something?" Joe asked concerned, as he saw the tear fall.

"Yeah! Did Joe do something? You alright?" Jon asked, trying to seem concerned. A lot more drunk then he thought he was.

"No, I'm totally fine guys. Sometimes I just think to hard, then I upset myself." Lyss said, as she shrugged it off with a giggle.

Joe somewhat wanted to know more about this woman. He wanted to get into her head. Yet he had to get close enough to read her.

"So Joe, I wanna ask something. With me romantically valeting you now, do we have to... You know, like.. uh- never mind" Lyss said, putting her head down in shame. She felt so dumb for even wanting to ask a question about the romance in their new line.

"You can ask me anything, I'm not gonna shoot it down ya know. I'm not some type of asshole." Joe said with a grin that could make any woman fall in love.

"Well, uhm.. With or story line being the whole Lovey Dovey couple thing. Does that mean we have to be public with it? Ya know, like do we have to play the part outside of the ring?" Lyss said as she took a sip of her soda.

"Oh boy! I gatta go to the bathroom. Be back in a few guys." Jon said, as he jumped up to give some space to the two. He didn't want him being there to make things awkward.

Joe looked at the ground "Well, I didn't really think about that yet. I would assume we'd have to. I mean, until they break us up or something"

The thought of their story line being cut short worried her. She wanted to get to know him. Not just know him for a week, then be separated.

"Hmm, yeah. Idk.. I just wanted to ask. Didn't wanna get to far ahead of myself" She said, as once again she kicked herself for saying stupid things out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean baby girl?" He asked A bit curiously.

"Ehh, nothing. I think I should get home. It's starting to get really late." She motioned to the clock that said 2:00 am.

"Ahww, but the party is just getting started!" Jon yelled, appearing in the room once again.

"Yeah, but we have to be at the arena at 8 Jon!" Lyss yelled out with a giggle.

"Princess is right, we all need to get some sleep." Joe said in agreement.

"Can I walk you to the door Lyss?" Joe asked sweetly.

She giggled a blushed. "I'd love that, my fake lover boy"

Joe smiled widely, maybe this line wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

He gave her a hug goodnight and walked her to her car, he couldn't wait to see her at the arena.


	6. Fooling herself

Lyss looked around the arena, in attempts to locate the office of Stephanie. She quickly asked personnel and was pointed in the right direction.

"Uhh, hey Steph. You wanted to see me?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Ahh yes, how are you today Ms. Alyssa?" Steph asked with a bright smile.

Lyss has never seen Stephanie so smiley before in her life.

"I'm doing pretty well, excited to start my new path tonight" Lyss said with a large smile.

"Hmm, by that smile I can surely tell. So Lyss, this story line between you and Mr. Anoa'i has to be believable. You both need to play this part fairly well in order to get the fans on board. Meaning, you and him need to eat, sleep, and BREATH this line." Steph said quickly jumping into the subject."

Lyss's eyes got wide as she continued her conversation. " So, what exactly do you mean by Eat, Sleep and Breath? Like, we have to be extremely real with it, orrr?"

"Well, in order to push this, I need both Joe and Yourself to Travel together, be seen together, be... Well, affectionate in order for people to believe it. That is, if you're okay with that. I would hate to put you into this, and you not giving 100% of your heart into the ordeal. So what do you say Lyss?"

Lyss thought for a moment. She knew damn well she wasn't gonna turn this opportunity down. She would be working with one of, if not THE hottest man on the roster. Yet, she couldn't show Steph just how excited she was.

"Well, I'll have to speak to Joe and see if he's okay with all of this. I'd hate to make him uncomfortable. Yet, if he's okay with it. I'll be okay with it." Lyss said hiding her small smile.

Steph caught her happiness, yet she didn't speak out on it. As long as they put everything into this line to get their views up. Steph honestly didn't give a damn what happened between the two of her superstars in their personal life.

"Well Lyss, I spoke to Joe earlier. He's down for whatever. It was his idea to make sure that you were indefinitely okay with things. He didn't want you feeling forced into this. So if you're okay, and he's okay. Then let's do this!" Steph said happily. "I can't wait to see what you guys have in store for us!"

Lyss shook hands with Steph and made her way towards catering. Just as she turned the corner, she over heard a conversation between two familiar voices. She stayed behind the wall to listen more when she heard her name.

*The conversation*

"So, are you excited to work with your hot piece of ass Uce? The first man said.

"Honestly, I am. She's drop dead gorgeous, you know how the fans react to those things." The second man said to him. "Also, I don't think you should be calling her a piece of ass. That's actually a dick move."

"Well, when she's bouncing on you calling you daddy. I'm pretty sure that's what she'll be to you. I mean, cmon man... You're telling me that you're NOT gonna try to fuck her? You'd be an idiot not to!" The first man said with a laugh.

"Dude, you heard what AJ said. She said NOT to take advantage of the situation. I'm not gonna force her to do anything she doesn't want to. We have to work together, the last thing I need is for her to hate me. Then that fucks up both our story line AND our pay. I'm NOT letting that happen. If thins start to happen between us, it's not like it won't end when the line does. I mean, it wouldn't be anything more then sex if that. Nothing is forever bro. If she puts out, that'd be nice. If she doesn't, then I'm not gonna take it. " The second man said.

Lyss's mind started racing as she felt a tear fall from her eyes. She knew the voices belongs to no other then Joe and Jon. How could she allow herself to want someone who doesn't even think things would last. Why would he continuously lead her into thinking he may have wanted her. She felt so dumb. He's been so nice to her, yet in the end it seems to only be for pleasure over anything. She tried to listen just a bit more, yet the men were continuing there conversations on foot. What was she gonna do. Should she pull out of this before she was hurt..

She spoke softly to herself. "I'm such an idiot.." as she quickly found the bathroom to finish crying silently to herself...


	7. This is how it feels

Joe and Jon finished up their conversation as they turned into catering. He felt so wrong lying to himself, he knew he didn't just want sex from this woman. He could potentially want more, something personal with her. Yet he knew his friends and family would laugh at him. He was so hurt from the last woman. He attempted to start a family with that woman, he gave his everything to her. Had a baby girl with her, yet he ended up looking soft and vulnerable in the end. She played him, and he KNEW he couldn't allow himself to become a sissy with this woman.

So he would try to keep himself from falling for her so hard. He wouldn't allow his peers to see him that way.

While she cleaned herself up, and got herself together. She made a phone call to AJ, she told her everything she heard. AJ felt terrible for putting her into that position. She knew how badly Lyss wanted to feel loved. How badly her best friend didn't want to be afraid.

Her blood absolutely boiled at that point. She knew she was gonna tear into both of those men, they WOULD feel her wrath. She didn't care who's feelings she hurt at this point. She warned them once before, now they will know how serious she was.

Lyssa made her way to catering, as if nothing happened. All smiles, she looked over and saw Joe flagging her down. She bit down on her lip, to keep herself from saying something that could prematurely end her career. She smiled and sat down next to him.

Joe grinned and started conversation with her. "So, this is it. Our story line starts tonight. We start traveling together tonight. Life's good, right?" He smiled down at the small, petite woman.

"Yup, I guess." Was all she could manage out of her mouth. Giving him a short answer.

His smile quickly turned into a frown. "Hey, you okay? You're not the normal, bubbly little Lyss I've come to know." He said, a bit worried that she was having second thoughts on tonight.

"Yup, I'm great." She said rolling her eyes. Then she went straight into lying. "I'm just tired. Maybe I need to go nap." She said as she quickly stood up. "See you tonight" She said as she walked away.

"Well, that was awkward. What the fuck crawled up her ass?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it changes when it's show time. The last thing we need is to have a fucked up start to this ordeal." Joe said, a bit angry that she left on the note she did.

"Well, whatever it is, she needs to shake it off. Anyway I'm gonna go up to the room for a post show drink, you in?" Jon asked clapping his hands loudly, as if he was cheering himself on.

"Yeah, I guess I could use one myself." Joe said with a fake smile. He was really concerning himself about that woman. What was the problem. She seemed so excited the past few days..

As the men made it up to the room, they turned the corner and saw AJ leaning up against the door.

"Well, Heyyyy there girly. What brings you here today?" Jon said in a joking matter, as he unlocked the door.

Aj made her way through the door, scowling at both of the men. She said nothing to either of them. She wanted to wait until the door was shut, so that nobody heard her screaming at them.

"So, are you gonna talk or just stair at us?" Joe asked noticing Aj wasn't to happy.

"You son of a fucking bitches!" AJ screamed, earning a look from both men. "So it's all about sex huh Joe? After I fucking told you both that I'd make your life hell if you hurt her! Joe, She's not just someone you can fuck and drop! She's been through hell! She fucking HEARD you talking about her earlier! She cried her eyes out for an hour! She fucking wanted to trust you!" Aj Screamed at them. "What fucking possessed you to talk about that publicly, where anyone could hear you!

Joe mentally beat himself up, he never ever meant for her to hear that. He didn't even mean it.

"A, I can expla-" he tried to say before Aj screamed again

"No, fuck off Joe, you of all people should know how it feels to be hurt! I don't wanna hear anything. If you fucking touch her, I'll cut your dick off and feed it to you! That's a promise!" Aj stated as she stormed out, and slammed the door behind her.

Joe has never felt more embarrassed in his life. He felt so low.

"Well, that was different." Jon said with a small chuckle.

"Dude, it's not funny. Everything she said was right. That conversation shouldn't have even been said out loud. I honestly think I'm gonna go to my room. I don't need to deal with this right now.. Enjoy your drinks Uce." Joe said, as he made his way to the door.


	8. And the crowd goes wild

Aj made her way down the hall, just as she heard a voice call out behind her.

"A... A! Please wait!" Joe yelled behind her.

"What do you fucking want?" Aj said not interested in what he had to say.

He stopped behind her "A, you don't have to speak. Please just hear me out. I never ever meant for her to be hurt. I know those things sounded terrible. I know.. yet none of it was real. I only said that because I know how everyone is gonna look at me if I say I want to get to know her. I was made to look like a fool with the last one. I don't want to get so attached that I let it happen again. She's such a beautiful woman, so kind and sweet. I don't wanna hurt her, yet I don't wanna end up hurt either. I am so sorry A.. What can I do to fix this?"

AJs face softened, she felt kind of bad for the way she tore into him. "Look, I get it. You were hurt too, yet it doesn't give you an excuse to be a crappy person. If you really wanna fix this, you need to get to know her, and let her know you too. Stop being so mysterious. Show her a softer side of you. I know you don't want her to be afraid of you. So show her that you have no intentions of the things she heard you say.. that's really all I can tell you." She gave a half smile as she continued. " Look, you guys will be sharing schedules and rooms for this whole ride, that gives you the time to show her these things. Just remember, the last man she had wasn't so nice. Be calm with her. Patients is another key. I'd start with an apology first, and explain everything that you just said to me." Aj smiled. "You're a good guy, but I have to go. Gatta be on time to watch my girls show tonight" she said with a wink, as she walked off.

Joe sat for a minute, thinking to himself.

"Tonight, I'm gonna fix all of this shit".

The seats in the arena filled as the show started. Joe stood at the gorilla, waiting for his time to step out. In the corner of his eye, he watched Lyss walk up behind him. They made eye contact for a few minutes before he heard his music begin. He looked at her one more time before he heard her say "Good luck tonight... Roman." She let out a small, child like grin followed by a wink.

In reply, Joe blew a small kiss before saying "Same to you beautiful, I'll see you in a few" as he walked out onto the ramp.

She watched and waited for her own queue to step out. She watched as Maryse smacked Joe during Miz tv, then she began walking out. Eyes narrow as the crowd excitedly welcome Lyss down the ramp. Joe smiled down as he watched her in all of her beauty.

She stepped into the ring, walking over and getting into Maryse's face. Yelling about her smacking her man. Leading up to Lyss tackling her, and beating her up a bit before Miz pulled Maryse out of the ring. Helping his wife up the ramp.

Lyss now holding the mic makes a clear statement to Maryse. "Let's just be clear, if you EVER place your hands on my man again-" she stopped briefly so the crowed could cheer. She then repeated herself.

"If you ever put your hands on my man again, I'll rip you to pieces, Bitch!" She said as she dropped the mic.

Romans music began blaring through the arena as Lyss turned to Him jumping into his arms. She then leaned in and placed her lips on his, making for a hard kiss. The crowd went absolutely crazy, as he put her down and helped her out of the ring.

She couldn't help but smile widely as they walked out hand in hand. He noticed her smile. Yet he was trying to conceal his own.

She continuously played the kiss over, and over again in her head. She didn't think she would ever get over that moment. Yet, she snapped back into the reality of what happened earlier in the day. Yup, she was angry again. Even angrier at herself for enjoying that moment like she did..


	9. The confrontation

Once backstage, Lyss tried to take off as fast as she could, yet Joe followed quickly behind.

"Lyss, please wait!" He said trying to catch up with her.

"Now why would I do that Joe? To give you a moment to disrespect me again?" She spat out. Not skipping a beat.

"No, to hear me out Lyss. I was an idiot. I should have never said any of those things. It should have never even left my lips."

Lyss rolled her eyes, and gave a small yet angry giggle.

"You know what Joe, I was so excited to be working with you. I was so excited to have a friend around here. Yet, just like all men-.." She cut herself off to gather her wording, then continued. Choking on her words a bit.

"-Just like all men, you look at me like an object and not a person. You only want to have one thing with me, you want to make me yours until a new target shows up. I thought we could have a friendship Joe, I REALLY did. Yet now, all I want is for this line to be over so I can move on with my life."

Joes head fell, his lips silent. He tried to gather his words, yet nothing came out.

"Just as I thought, you're not even a man Joe. You're a joke, you can't even look into my eyes while I'm spilling my heart out. I'm going back to the room, I'll catch a ride with someone else. I'm over this conversation... AND YOU." She spat through gritting teeth.

Lyss had never felt more hurt by someone she barely knew. He used to give her butterflies, now they feel more like moths. Lazy and annoying. She wanted out of this awkward situation, so she turned on her heels and booked it. She caught a ride with Jon and Renee.

Both knowing the situation, didn't speak of it. They stayed silent the whole ride, while listening to Lyss's quiet sobs. Jon felt worst, knowing that he was a part of the reason those tears were falling..

*In the hotel room*

Lyss sat on the couch, eating a late dinner and watching cartoons on the television. Anything that she thought could keep her mind off of things.

The show had ended about 3 hours ago, and Joe still wasn't back in the room. While she wanted to be angry, and she wanted to hate him. She couldn't help but worry about him, and where he was.

She picked up her phone and sent a few texts out, hoping someone, anyone could tell her if they've seen him.

Suddenly, a text came through. It was Joe.

J-" Lyss?"

L-" What?"

J-" Please, please just hear me out."

L-" Joe, I can't. You made me feel so small. Like I'm not good enough"

J-" I swear to you, that was never my intention. I told you that. I want a friendship more then anything. Earlier you said I looked at you as an object.. That's not even close to the truth. I see you as a beautiful woman, as a sweet soul. I know I can't take those words back, yet I would like to try and restart this. Please Lyss, I promise you... I'll make this right.."

Lyss stared at her phone for what seemed like hours. How could one man, a man she met not to long ago make her feel so conflicted. While denying everything, deep down she knew that she wanted to get to know Joe on a different level. Potentially on a relationship level. Yet she knew that would never happen. She knew she could only dream. She picked up the phone and sent a text back.

L-" Just come back to the hotel. We can attempt to talk about things. I'm not making any promises though."

*DING!*

The phone went off not even 6 seconds later.

J-" I promise, I'll be there in 5 minutes tops"

She shook her head, what was she doing? Who was she fooling? She had hoped he came back, and now he's on his way. She can't even get her words or anger together. She's gatta think of something..

And FAST.


	10. I would never hurt you

It was only moments until Joe would be showing up, Lyss paced back and forth. Attempting to rearrange her jumbled words. She imagined how the confrontation would go. Would he scream at her? belittle her?

Or worst, would he lash out in rage and put his hands on her?

She thought back to the last argument she had with a man. That man was her ex Jax. She remembered that argument so vividly, that was the weekend she left. She never spoke of him, because she was so ashamed of what he did to her. What he made her. That argument led her to losing her unborn child, and she never forgave herself for it. Although it wasn't her fault, she still couldn't help but to thing "What if I had left sooner? What if I had fought back?" Those things lingered in her head constantly.

The fact that she had this attraction to a man she felt wanted to use her, just made it worst.

While deep in her train of thought, she was pulled out of that trance when she heard a soft knock at the door.

She stood on her tip toes to look through the peep hole. Low and behold, she saw an attractive Samoan man on the other side. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. There stood Joe in all of his glory, with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

"Uh, hey Lyss." He said very sheepishly.

Lyss didn't say anything, she just moved aside to give the man room to get in.

"I brought you these, don't think I'm trying to buy your forgiveness. They were just so beautiful, they reminded me of-"

He was quickly cut off by Lyss. She let out a snarky

"Gee, thanks." As she rolled her eyes.

"Lyss, please don't do this. I genuinely want to fix things. I want to know you better. I want to know how I can be a better friend to you." He reached out his hand to remove the pieces of stray hair from her face.

Then he noticed her flinch and close her eyes as he did so. Lyss tensed up, genuinely she was afraid. It wasn't just of Joe in particular, yet of every man who raises a hand to her. Even if it's in the kindest of ways. She knew deep down, that earlier she let her mind get the best of her. She knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to harm her. Yet, she was just a fearful woman.

"Lyss.." Joe spoke out, watching the tense woman standing there. He knew about her ex thanks to AJ. Yet, he never knew to this extent. He could tell she was obviously an abused woman at that point. Just the way she would coward at his hands even getting close to her. He slowly began trying to comfort her.

"Lyss, I don't know much about your past... Yet, I would NEVER harm you. I'm here to make things better with you. I- I'll keep my hands to myself if it helps."

Lyss looked at him shyly, she reached out for the flowers. Disregarding Joes last comment. Trying to break the awkwardness.

"I should put these in a vase. Wouldn't want them to die on me." She gave a fake smile and walked towards the kitchen.

Joe silently sat on the couch, his head replayed everything that just happened. As he felt his heart break for her. No wonder she has her guards up. She's afraid everyone is out to harm her, make her feel small. He wondered how he could change her opinion of him. It obviously wasn't flowers.

He watched her walk back from the kitchen with the vase, setting it on the coffee table in front of him.

She felt bad, watching him so deep in thought. She knew he felt terrible. So she decided to break the mood again.

She began to speak. "Can I get you something to drink? I have Beer, a few different juices. Pepsi-"

Joe cut her off quickly. "I'll have a Pepsi, I gatta drive tonight" he said with a smile.

She quickly disappeared and grabbed two sodas from the fridge, and brought them over to him.

She went to walk away again when she felt a gentle hand on her wrist. She turned to look at him, when he said "Sit" to her.

She decided to actually sit, and hear him out. She hoped she wouldn't regret this decision.


	11. Telling the truth

Joe looked at her for some time, before letting himself speak.

"Lyss, please. Open up to me. Tell me what you like and dislike. Tell me your fears, your ambitions. I want to know everything. Ask me what you want to know. Let's just try" he spoke.

Not thinking, he then placed a soft hand on the side of her face. He quickly realized what he had done and pulled away quickly. He wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable.

She then cleared her throat, noticing he felt bad after doing that. " Joe, it's okay. I know you won't hurt me.. I'm sorry, I may have been overreacting earlier. Thank you so much for the beautiful flowers." She let out a smile.

"Maybe I've overreacted to this whole thing. We aren't even a couple. I shouldn't have gotten bent out of shape over comments. Although, I still don't wanna be a booty call Joe" she said, her head falling a bit.

" Don't apologize Lyss. As I said before, none of that should have been said. I just don't want to be hurt. I'm gonna be honest with you. The moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're smile, you laugh, the way you scrunch your nose up when you're angry... I just didn't want my feelings to be hurt by a woman like you."

Lyss interrupted "A woman like me?" She repeated back to him.

Joe ran his hands over his face. "I mean, you're so bubbly and kind. After AJ told me about your past, I was appalled. You hide it so well. You're still smiling and happy no matter what.."

Lyss felt her heart beat faster as she heard Joe give her these compliments. She began speaking, becoming a bit more heart felt. "Joe, thank you for thinking that I'm so strong. Yet I'm not, I'm a mess. I cry all the time, I get lonely. I lose my cool.-" she cut herself off as she felt a tear fall. Then she began to continue.

" I was in a bad place, I thought I had everything. Yet to have everything, I had to live with being treated shitty. I had to take hits, be talked down on. I had to fight for my life constantly... I'm just scared Joe. I'm scared of friendships, I'm scared of relationships. I'm just scared.. I'm gonna tell you something.. Something I've never told any living soul. The reason I left my ex, well-"

She stopped in her tracks. She felt that she couldn't speak anymore. Joe looked down at the woman, and grabbed her hands in his.

"Go on sweetheart. You can tell me anything." He said, trying to get her to speak again. Trying to calm her nerves.

She took a deep breath, she so badly wanted to tell him. This had been weighing heavy on her soul since it happened. It was the true reason she was afraid.

She made eye contact, before she began to speak again.

" I wanted a family more then anything. That was the one thing I felt my life was missing. Although the abuse was a big part of why I was so unhappy.

I thought a baby would make it better. I wanted to be a mother. When I found out I was pregnant I was so happy, I planned my whole life around it. Yet, when jax found out that he couldn't beat on me anymore. It made him angry, he had to find a way to fix that issue. So when I was going to do laundry..." tears fell. She didn't think she could go anymore. Yet when she looked at Joe, she saw the care in his eyes. She softly continued.

"I went to do laundry, and the next thing I knew. I was at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. He had pushed me. I never forgave myself for allowing it to get that far."

Joe felt a tear stream down his cheek. "Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you ever had to go through that." He fell silent. Not able to find the words to comfort her. So he did the next best thing.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame. As he felt her hurt her face into his shoulder. He began to speak again.

"Baby girl, I promise you this.. No one will ever hurt you again while I'm around. I promise you that.

For the first time in her life, she felt safe in someone's arms. She never wanted to lose the feeling she felt at that moment.

She felt so close to him at that moment. She felt so free after telling him about the moment she felt her lowest.

Those were her last thoughts before she drifted into a deep sleep. Safe in Joes arms.


	12. My hero my love

The hours had passed, Lyss still felt arms around her waist. She knew it could only be one person, she turned around ready to say good morning. Yet, the face was not Joes. It was Jax, his eyes shot open and he immediately grabbed her. She fought and screamed to get away.

Only to hear another voice breaking through. Her own eyes shot open, she sobbed harshly only to be cooed by a familiar voice.

"It's okay Lyss, whatever it was is over. I'm here"

Lyss buried herself deeper into Joes embrace. As Joe rubbed her back. She then felt him get up and leave the bed they were both entangled in. Why was he leaving her? Where was he going? She sobbed harder knowing he was gone now. She sat up shaking, afraid.

Only to hear footsteps come back towards the room.

"I'm right here baby girl. I didn't leave" he said as he handed her a bottle of water.

She took a sip as Joe rubbed her arms. She didn't know why, but she felt that she needed him. She was more surprised that he didn't leave when she fell asleep. He only moved her from the couch to the bed.

Deep down Lyss was sexually frustrated, and having Joe in her bed didn't make that any better. Her eyes traced over his body in the moon light. She felt ashamed that she mentally began to undress Joe in her head.

This was something she never did, she never saw a man and thought these thoughts. Quite frankly, she was terrified to think about any man after what she went through.

Joe caught her eyes roaming his body. He was a bit turned on by this. A beautiful woman, hungry for him. He could tell what was going through her head, yet he didn't say much. He watched as her eyes ended at the bulge in his pants. Her eyes widened at his sheer size. Even in the bit of moonlight there was, she could see all of it.

Joe decided he should speak up, so he spoke softly not to startle her.

"Everything okay Lyss?"

Lyss snapped back to reality, her eyes meeting his. She began to speak.

"Uh- uh yeah. I'm okay." She said shyly with a small smile.

Joe let out a soft laugh. "See something you like babygirl?" He said, noticing her eyes wondering again.

Immediately her face flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she let him see her practically fucking him with her eyes. Her head fell with the embarrassment she felt. She could only spit out a few words before feeling her tears falling.

"Joe, I'm so sorry." She said as a single tear fell.

"For what? You don't have to be sorry. I know I'm a package any woman would wanna open." He said, trying to get a giggle, smile or any type of reaction from the woman. He began trying to get her to stop crying. He hated watching her cry. A woman like her should never have tears in her eyes. If anything, she deserved to be treated like a queen. Funny, beautiful, great body, a complete sweetheart. She was the woman any man would fight for.

He spoke again after wiping her face.

"Do you think I haven't scanned your body before? I stare at you every chance I get." He said trying to make her feel better about the situation.

She smiled a bit, with a small chuckle to what the giant man had said to her. She spoke through her tears.

"Yeah, but you don't get caught. I did... I made it weird.." she looked down hoping she didn't look like a fool.

"Baby girl, if it makes you feel better... I - uh.." he had to get his words together so that he didn't look like the fool.

"I stare a lot harder then you did. When you wear shorts, my eyes are constantly on your ass. Tank tops? I'm definitely trying to keep my eyes off of your boobs. Yet I also look at you when you laugh and smile. When you eat... You're such an amazing woman.." he let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Hoping he made her feel better, not worst.

She immediately looked into his eyes, she felt at ease with the situation at that point. She actually felt good knowing she could grab this mans attention the way he claimed. She wanted to find out more before making any moves.

"So, my body isn't the only thing you want?" She asked quietly.

Joe stared into her eyes before giving his answer. He had started to get a fire inside him for this woman. He wanted her in more ways then just sex, yet how could he show her? What words could he say that wouldn't make him look crazy.

Finally, Joe cleared his throat and spoke.

"Absolutely not Lyss. I've been through it all too, I don't want just some sex toy. I want something more. I want someone who I can wake up to, have children with, live my life with, ya know? I know you think I'm a shitty person for things I've said.. but-"

Before Joe could finish speaking , he felt Lyss push her lips onto his. He had no idea which part of what he said caused this, but he wasn't going to complain.

Lyss felt Joes arms rope around her tightly, as his tongue begged for entrance at her lips.

She allowed her tongue to dance with Joes. As she slowly moved her hand down to his manhood. She felt him through his pants, her body shaking at his size.

Suddenly, Joe completely pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Lyss, are you sure you want this? I don't want to ruin things between us." He didn't want her feeling like this is why he cuddled with her, and treated her well during her hard moments earlier. He wanted her to actually want this, not give it up because she had the urge for sex.

"Joe, I want this... You, more then you'll ever know. She said getting closer to him.

"Do you want any of this?" She asked quietly...

Joe looked into her eyes and spoke.

"I want you, and this, baby girl... I'm gonna give you this and so much more"


End file.
